


Ill tell you where you can put your pent up frustration

by EdenMiasma



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Matt is bad at making things, PWP, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dirty talking, reydar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenMiasma/pseuds/EdenMiasma
Summary: They were two opposite sides of a whole social spectrum. Where Rey was incredibly sociable, Matt was a shut in. Where rey was held in high regard for her university work, Matt was moping over the flaming wreck of a recent construction.And the biggest and most noticeable difference between the two. Matt was a nerd, and Rey was ‘one of the hottest pieces of ass on the campus’ - Poe Dameron’.(Aka my dumb AU where Matt the Radar Tech is Rey's nerd boyfriend with a short fuse who burns through his pent up anger by fucking the daylights out of her)





	Ill tell you where you can put your pent up frustration

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad

“So, how many days has it been?” 

 

“Five, Hes punched another hole in the wall too”

 

“What the fuck? Rey thats bad”

 

Rey sits at the local coffee shop with her good childhood friend, Finn, nursing a too-hot chai latte while he casually downs a saccharine amalgamation of milk and caramel flavoring. They do this weekly, sit and talk about their busy lives, usually after Rey has spent the last hour at the gym or out on a run.

 

“Hes just frustrated, I mean, he  _ fixes _ whatever he breaks in the house, and if he cant he buys a replacement straight away”

 

“But what happens if the next fist he throws comes your way?”

 

Rey sends him a look of utter disbelief. He stutters as he tries to catch his own tail.

 

“Look! I- I’m not saying he  _ wants  _ to hit you or that he ever would, but you know hes very unpredictable”

 

“He would  _ never! _ Hes just a big puppy, too big for his surroundings and doesnt know when his energy is too much for the things around him. He loves me” 

 

Friends of Rey’s had always been hesitant when she first introduced everyone to her boyfriend, Matt. They were two opposite sides of a whole social spectrum. Where Rey was incredibly sociable, Matt was a shut in. Where rey was held in high regard for her university work, Matt was moping over the flaming wreck of a recent construction.

 

And the biggest and  _ most noticable difference _ between the two. Matt was a nerd, and Rey was ‘ _ one of the hottest pieces of ass on the campus’ - Poe Dameron’  _ . So of course people were skeptical.

 

Initially everyone assumed Matt wasn’t even real. Rey mentioned him on the offhand, and brought him up to every soul that hit on her, but no one had even  _ seen _ him till four months into their relationship. Her friends had assumed till that point that this ‘Matt’ was a fabrication to keep creepy men off her case when she was clubbing or working out. 

 

Finn remembers vividly the first time their ‘squad’ met Matt. It was at a casual summer gathering at Rose’s place, her sister had left for the weekend to spend time with her girlfriend in the next state, and the moment Rey mentioned freeing her troll boyfriend from his cave everyone was instantly fifty times more interested in attending.

 

* * *

 

_ Rey steps through the door, toeing off her sneakers and leaving them with the piles of others. “Hey guys!” she says excitedly and the room blooms to life at her very presence.  _

 

_ Rey dresses how she feels is weather appropriate, and for her thats her tight and very short gym shorts and a generous midriff baring shirt. Shes carrying two bottles of alcohol in her hands with shiny golden labels and Poe mentions the party really starting. _

 

_ Trailing close behind was a shockingly tall figure with hunched shoulders, a mess of curly blonde hair and massive glasses. As he came into the light everyone initially assumed someone had followed her in till Rey linked her arm with his lazily hanging to his side.  _

 

_ “This here is Matt! Managed to convince him to come” _

 

_ Everyone was a little taken aback. Rose having an evident tilt to her head in question as they all surveyed the tall, tired eyed man. He was the most pale person in the room, face splattered with dark moles and a large somewhat crooked nose. He wore a simple pair of dark jeans and chucks that were left abandoned beside Rey’s shoes but what caught their eyes most was the gaudy Star Wars T-shirt he wore.  _

 

_ He looked uncomfortable and quite out of place.  _

 

_ “Stop staring at me” He says aloud, eyes mainly connecting to those of Finn who had yet to close his agape mouth.  _

 

_ “Its ok babe, they’ve never seen you before” Rey reassures him as she guides him to the couches of the living room and makes him sit before tucking herself under his arm and beginning a casual chat with her friends. _

 

_ Overall he was ‘okay’ in conversations, still hellishly awkward, they learned some things about him though. Matt had a passion for robotics and mechanics, but admitted hes not the best at it, He was currently studying to complete his software development major. Did he mention he was 29? _

 

_ Another shocker to the group of 22 year olds. _

 

_ The whole time Rey’s friends seemed to be in some strange trance, hanging off Matt’s every word and barely straying their eyes form him like children waiting for the lion at the zoo to get up and bloody well do something. _

 

_ As it turned out that night was full of surprises from Rey and her estranged boyfriend. _

 

* * *

 

Some of the more  _ recent _ admissions from Rey is that Matt has a very  _ very short fuse _ . He has a habit of getting very pent up, very frustrated about his current projects, and usually ends up breaking things in his rage. The targets are usually his constructions, sometimes he’d punch the wall, sometimes he’d throw the nearest object as hard as he can anywhere he can. 

 

But thats only when he boils over.

 

Rey had been a huge help to him over the past few months with his therapy and anger management program, now he often catches himself when hes getting upset, breathes and revises, exercises if he can to burn off the excess energy. Its a practice that has surely lessen the damages cost on the rental they share.

 

Not to mention their secondary and more…  _ favored _ method of cooling off Matts hot head.

 

Over an hour of rough, vigorous sex that leaves Rey so weak she cant walk for a few hours following it.

 

Of course she doesnt share that  _ grizzly _ detail with her friends. They know hes making progress, but it doesnt stop the constant mothering she gets from Finn who worries about every slight possibility of Rey getting hurt. 

 

The woman takes a tentative sip of her hot drink and it finally doesnt burn her. She enjoys the mix of flavors, spiced vanilla goodness, that washes over her taste buds and she purrs in delight. 

 

“God i love their chai’s”

 

Finn makes a face at her, an overexpression of disgust, scrunching his mouth up so far his upper lip touches his nose.

 

“Come on finny, Just ch-”

 

“ _ DONT YOU DARE tell me to ‘chai’ your damn drink Rey.”  _  he feigns a scowl where a smile cant help but to play at his lips. “You make that same crappy joke every time were here” with that said he takes another long sip of his sugary beverage.

 

“Its not as bad as what youre drinking, you’ll give yourself cavities”

 

“Delicious cavities” 

 

Theres no point in arguing with him, he will always favor the sugary flavoring, she once saw him just drink a shot of pure syrup hes that dedicated to it. Her watch beeped on her wrist, an alert from her messages, she tapped the screen and it scrolled through the short message.

 

_ Come home now. I have a raging hard on. -Matt _

 

Hes a very straight forward man. But Rey’s not complaining. Just reading the message put her right in the mood and home was just a 5 minute jog away. She gives Finn an apologetic look before standing and swallowing down her drink as fast as she could.

 

“Gotta go! Matty needs some help with stuff”

 

If Finn wanted to protest he surely didnt have the time to voice it as Rey was hurriedly dumping her empty cup in the nearby trashcan, throwing her bag over her shoulders, and setting herself into a steady run towards her home. 

 

* * *

 

As Rey pushes open the door of her home she can hear the distinctive sound of Matt’s heavy breathing, and the solid but incredibly  _ strong _ thud of the punching bag downstairs being aggressively assaulted. She drops her bag on the kitchen counter, kicks off her sneakers, and proceeds to the beaten wooden door to the basement. 

 

Once she sets foot on the creaking old steps she hears the grunts of effort her boyfriend throws into every punch, the light shake of the chains that support it, but amongst his own sounds he notices her light presence before shes even before his eyes. 

 

“Rey?” he questions, not halting a single thrown hit but more to let her know he knows shes here. 

 

“Hey baby” Rey smiles sweetly at him as she rounds the corner. 

 

Matt stands near the back of the room, legs braced, bare fists pounding at the duct taped bag, sweat soaking the stressed, oil stained tank top that left nothing to the imagination. His glasses are discarded on the workbench, as is his a bent screwdriver she will have to ask about later on. He throws a remaining few punches before he releases a loud and obviously  _ frustrated _ yell as he grinds his knuckles into his temples. 

 

Finally he turns to look at her, she can see the slight bags under his eyes and the stubble that patches over his chin and upper lip, hes been working almost nonstop on his recent project and its clear the tiredness added to his outburst.

 

Rey approaches him slowly like you would an agitated stallion, her hand comes out to slide over his bicep and drag over the damp flesh before her fingers cup his jawline and bring him in for a gentle kiss. He lets her be soft with him, but his reciprocation is anything but, he kisses her with an all consuming hunger that channels the energy of his frustration. 

 

His hands settle on her hips and guide her steps backwards till her lower back meets the border of his work bench, shes pushed into it with his eager hips pressed up against her, erection already prominent and straining and  _ begging _ to be inside her. Rey moans aloud and lets him push his tongue into her mouth, to him she tastes sweeter than anything hes tasted, like honey that melts over your tongue and lingers long after youve swallowed it down and he savors every drop of her. 

 

A light hearted giggle flitted in Rey’s chest as Matt lifts her up onto the bench, her legs instantly wrapping loosely around his waist. He pulls back momentarily and stares at her, the image somewhat blurry with his glasses gone, but he can see the way light dances in her eyes in  _ that way _ . Her enjoyment and excitement.

 

“Why are you laughing at me?” he teases, voice thick from his unbridled lust.

 

She moves her hand slightly to her right and picks up something, when its brought in front of him he can easily identify it. The shiny silver at a slightly obtuse angle, a bent screwdriver with a chipped red plastic handle and wrap of electric tape at the lower end. He’d done this today.

 

“This…” she trails off, not sounding quite like a question or a statement, but he tries to explain himself while his greedy hands run up her sides and push her sports bra up till her small breasts were exposed and nestled in the palms of his hands. “It got stuck in the gears and i just kept pulling-” he began till rey ‘shushed’ him with the cold metal.

 

She sighs another little giggle, sultry, “are you going to bend me like this little screwdriver here?” she asks, Matt swallows thickly. “I can already picture your strong hands forcing me over this work table and fucking me hard”

 

_ God  _ did he love it when she talked dirty.

 

Matt growls deep in his throat and practically attacks her, lips, tongue, and teeth all laving the flesh of her neck, nipping at her jawbone and collar, tracing circles around her nipples and nibbling at the tightening peaks. All the while Rey threads her fingers in his messy blonde hair and massages his scalp with repeated waves, both encouraging and soothing.

 

A particularly harsh bite is left on the inner flesh of her ribs and she gasps loud, followed by a drawled moan, hes driven by her responses, an idle hand plays with her breast and rolls her nipple between thumb and forefinger, enough pressure to make her keen in delight and the tingling flash of pain that numbs her spine in such a wonderful way. 

 

“Fuck, Matt!” her sigh is accentuated by a roll of her hips that grinded  _ just right _ against his straining erection, He’d almost forgotten himself while indulging in his girlfriends body. “Hurry up and fuck me, im so wet, i need you”

 

He takes the queue, his clothing feeling too restrictive and much too hot. He inverts his dirty tank over his head and drops it beside them, Rey enjoying the generous view of his body. He then snaps a strap of her sports bra to tell her “take this off” while he slips his hand down past the waistband of her gym shorts and thoroughly soaked panties. If it wasnt from the initial run back to her home it’d strely have been from the way Matt attacked her, He appreciates it more than you’d normally expect and sighs breathlessly when his fingers push past her slick folds.

 

She hears him muttering “ _ so fucking wet” _ to himself in awe. His other hand moves to untie the front of his corded sweatpants and loosen them till he can free his straining cock, it twitches in his hand and he can feel the drop of precome that slides down his shaft and seeps beneath his fingers that slowly stroke himself in time with his ministrations between Rey’s thighs.

 

Fingers that were so familiar with her body dip into her entrance and hook straight into the sensitive walls, finding their  _ home _ brushing against her most sensitive spots. Matt groans when he feels her overflowing juices drip past his knuckle and down the back of his hand when his thumb moves to roll against her clit.

 

“Matt please” Rey whimpers, hips undulating weakly to try and deepen the fingers inside her. He bites back a groan, hes waited long enough and given her desperation Rey has as well. Matt stands back, hand withdrawing from between his girlfriends shaking thighs, but thumbs hooking in the sides of her shorts and tugging all too eagerly to pull them off. She braces herself on her palms and lifts her hips to assist him and they smoothly slide off her legs before hes wedging himself between them again.

 

She sighs at the feeling of his hot member pressing up against her wetness, she rolls her hips again, and this time the sensation is tripled in intensity. Her head is thrown back, throat bared for Matt’s teeth to come taste her flesh again and cover her in dark red marks. 

 

“Put it in me” Rey whines “I want your cock, baby, I need it”

 

Without further incentive Matt reaches down and lines himself with her dripping core, he drags himself against her slit and revels in the feeling of her slickness, coating himself, before pushing in and bottoming out in one swift thrust. Rey’s hands scramble for purchase, knocking tiny nuts and bolts onto the floor till one is bracing her and the other is nested in a mass of blonde curls. 

 

Matt slides his hand up the underside of her thigh and grips tightly just before her knee begins, the leg held high and resting in the crook of his elbow while the other leg grinds her heel into his tailbone. He draws back till the tip is just at her entrance before pushing back to the hilt, the same force she’d seen him deliver to the punching bag she feels shake her very bones every time their hips connected.

 

She felt his eyes all over her, watching her petite breasts bounce with the force of his thrusting, the very space where they connected, watching the minor trails of sweat that bead and drip down her neckline, till they meet up with Rey’s gorgeous brown eyes. Their pupils were both blown wide, heavy lidded and clouded with lust, but the glimmer of mirth forever present in her eyes that sparked his enthusiasm every time he saw it.

 

Rey didnt hold back her moans, and especially paid no mind to the slur of swears and hushed vulgar sentences that tumbled from her precious lips in the throes of passion. Matt loved to hear her, how she begged him for his dick, how she exclaimed just how  _ good _ he was making her feel, even the breathless sighs that died just before they reached her throat but made all the difference. 

 

Matt grunts through gritted teeth, his release is approaching him fast and he craves the feeling of Rey’s pussy clenching around him when he does. He grips her thighs and tugs her forward till her hips are no longer on the bench, instead supported by his hands that bring her back to meet every one of his thrusts and shes leaning on her forearms for her own support.

 

“Your clit, rub it” Matt mutters to her between pants. She complies easily, teeth sinking into her bottom lip to stifle a shuddering sigh, he can feel her walls flutter around him almost instantly because shes just so  _ sensitive _ . He watches as her fingers roll in uneven circles around herself, shaking digits that occasionally graze his flesh where they join. Shes  _ so close _ and he can feel his own release nearing too.

 

Rey’s body seizes up, eyes snapping to meet his as her mouth hangs open in a silent scream. “ _ Fuck! _ ” Matt has to focus himself as her pulsing cunt drives him closer and closer to the edge, he  _ loves _ the sensation of her tightness, or watching her chest heave or the cute way her brow creases as her body shakes in the rolling waves of pleasure. 

 

His thrusts become erratic, faster and deeper, chasing his own release desperately. Just as he feels himself hit the edge he withdraws and comes with a deep guttural growl thats muffled in the crook of Rey’s neck, shooting thick milky ropes across her stomach till he is thoroughly spent.

 

They lean against each other, panting, waiting till the aftershocks of their orgasms to die out and they can finally stand on their feet again. 

 

Matt picks his sweats up from around his knees and fastens them again, feeling the chill to be a bit too much at that time. Rey slides off the workbench herself, and leans her head against his chest. “That was so good” she sighs, Matt grunts an affirmation to her, fingers moving to untie the triple buns that loosely hung in her hair now damp with sweat. 

  
  


“You need a bath” he states, her eyes flick up to meet his with the glitter of mischief hes so familiar with. “As do you” she responds. He knows where shes going with it and hes more than happy to follow her up the creaky wooden stairs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi im emmett and i dont know how to finish a fic properly lol hope u enjoyed anyway?


End file.
